The Cullen Show
by Kindergartener-at-Heart
Summary: DISCONTINUED. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella are sisters who are going on a cruise in the summer. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are having a game show on the same cruise ship. What will happen when the sisters are accidentally put onto the show?
1. We Set Off!

**Another story! Ok, here's da stuff…**

**The Swan sisters and the Cullen boys are back! But who's human and who's a... vampire?**

**So, Eddie-poo, Jazzer-cize, and The Eminator (!!) are all on a game show in which girls go on to compete to win their hearts. Belly-kins, Miss Alice, and Rosy-toesie are on the cruise ship in which the boys are shooting on, so they are accidentally forced to go on the show.**

**Will there be chaos when they meet?**

**Hehe… Enjoy!**

**The Cullen Show**

**Chapter One-We Set Off!**

**Rose**

Alice is forcing us to go on a vacation. On a cruise. A Caribbean cruise. So that means a boat, and lots of water.

I don't like water. Well, sea water.

"Alice! We don't wanna go!" She tugged on my sleeve.

"Well, I kinda d-"

"Shut up, Bella!" I sent a death glare at her. She just glared back.

"But, Rose, I already packed!" Alice whined, still tugging. Hmm… so that's where all my clothes went.

Bella moved towards me. Oh good, she was going to help.

But then she took my other arm.

"You better not rip this shirt, like the other one!" I squealed when I heard a tiny rip. NOO!! This is my favorite shirt!

Grins ripped through their face, and they pulled harder. Now I could see a large tear on my arm.

"ALICE! BELLA!"

"Oops." They both giggled. Then they let go of me when I clawed at them. We ran around the house.

I think we ran around at least ten times until Alice commented, "Remember, I know where your other shirts are." She used the sing-song voice.

I immediately stopped. Oh no. What should I do? Chase them and get all my shirts ruined, or go on a trip? Hmm… Tough question. I chose the second one.

"Fine, fine. I'll go, but no mistakes or accidents on the trip." Alice nodded swiftly, and then she was gone.

"Hey guys! Hurry up!" Wait. We're leaving now? I glanced at Bella, and she moved closer to me.

"But, I need to do my mak-"

"Let's go!" Bella took hold of my hand and dragged me out the door and towards Alice and the car.

Oh God, what had I put myself into?

**Jasper**

"Mr. Cullen, the show's going to start in about forty five minutes, fifteen minutes after the ship sets off." I nodded and grinned at the attendant. She ogled back. I sighed. Another one.

I smiled widely and walked over to Emmett, who was by the edge of the ship. He was chatting, actually, more like flirting, with some of the contestants.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm going to need my brother here for a moment." They all turned to me, and walked away. Except for one girl who hugged me and yelped, "I love you, Jasper!" She stayed there, so I had to shake her off and shoo her away. Definitely not my type.

"So, what's up?" Emmett leaned on the rail, staring at me. Ugh. Kinda creepy maybe?

"Nothing, just here to tell you that the shows starting in an hour."

"You just wanted to ruin my fun, didn't you?" He grinned.

"Maybe." I smirked back, turned, and walked straight into Edward.

"Hey! Jasper! Right in front of you."

"Sorry, Edward."

"It's alright, man." He smiled, and we crossed each other. I glanced back and saw him talking to Emmett.

**Alice**

I'm so glad we're close to the docks. This is going to be a fun summer! I raced down the streets, wind blowing through my hair. –A.N. They have a convertible.-

"Alice! How fast are you going?" Bella yelled, since the wind was so loud. I checked my speedometer.

"Sixty-five!" I yelled back.

"The speed limit's forty-five!" Ah, Bella, always the party pooper.

"Fine, fine." I slowed down to fifty-five miles per hour. "That better?"

"Yep!" I sighed. Maybe I should've gone on this vacation by myself.

I was deep in thought when I saw the stoplight turn red. I screeched to a stop, barely touching some three boys walking.

"Are you blind?!" One shouted.

"Watch it, moron!" Rose yelled back. I heard them swear loudly and they fast walked away.

Stupid pedestrians.

**Emmett**

Edward decided to go on a little stroll before we started shooting.

So we walked across the docks. We were just about to cross a street when a yellow convertible screeched to a stop right in front of us, barely touching me.

"Are you blind?!" I shouted at the car.

"Watch it, moron!" Some girl yelled back. I cursed loudly and we hurriedly walked towards the sidewalk.

Stupid drivers.

**Alice**

So we drove more.

Then I saw the dock. I heard Bella (or was it Rose?) gasp loudly.

The ship was HUGE! It must've been at least fifty times the size of a small speedboat! I checked my watch. Twenty minutes until we set off. Whoa! We're late!

I drove into the parking lot, and boy oh boy was it crowded! After at least ten minutes, I finally found a tiny spot in the corner.

**Bella**

Yes! At last! We got out of the car, and I got to the trunk first.

I opened it, and saw how tightly cramped it was. Most of it was Rosalie's stuff.

I flung some luggage until I found my bags.

"Hey!" Oops. I accidentally hit Alice. Hehe…

"Sorry," I apologized, having a small, innocent grin on my face.

"You better be. You ruined my poor, beautiful face!" she exclaimed loudly, tilting her head back. Boy, what a drama queen. But she was right. Alice was extremely pretty. Rose is too.

I'm jealous.

I waited for the slowpokes to get out all of the gear (Rose took so long!).

We trudged down the sidewalk. Rose had made us carry her stuff, since there was so much. I could tell people were staring.

After the short walk, we checked into the ship.

"NAMES?!" Sheesh. Loud much?

"Bella, Alice, and Rosalie Swan."

"NAMES?!" The woman in the stand was seriously deaf.

"BELLA, ALICE, AND ROSE SWAN!" I yelled into the speaker, making the woman jump.

"ALL RIGHT, ALL RIGHT, I HEARD YOU!" She stamped some papers and handed them to us.

"HAVE A NICE DAY!!" That job made that lady crazy.

We hurriedly raced down the platform towards the ship. The vessel was called _Midnight_. Huh. Cool name. So Alice got to the entrance first, because she was so perky and such! I thought I hid the coffee from her…

I trailed behind her, followed by Rose, and we all entered.

"Holy crow!" That was all I could say.

Everything inside was beautiful. Simple, yet unique. There were plenty of paintings, chandeliers, yet there were awesome looking furniture, and the walls and floors were modern, yet cool.

We found our suite, thank Alice's amazing talent of navigation, and I gasped loudly.

The room was incredible. Classic. Gorgeous. Everything you'd except, maybe more.

I squealed in delight, and we each ran to our rooms.

My room was based on the color blue. There were fishies, dolphins, basically marine life. But I loved it. I dumped my bags onto my bed and ran to Rosalie's room. I stopped at the door.

All of it's furniture was in a shade of red. It was elegant, and stylish.

"Don't you just love this?!" Rose squealed in delight, and I turned to see her laying on the bed. She looked like she was drowning.

"Eh… I like my room better…" I said, walking around.

Then Alice crashed into me.

"Isn't this amazing!?" She jumped up and down, and I felt dizzy. I let her drag me around the suite, and she pointed out every little mark of beauty.

"Look at that chandelier! And the marble on the counter! And the tile! And the… and the… the…" In the end, she had to sit down because she basically spazzed out.

Soon, the ship set sail, and it started to move out of the docks. So, we decided to check the whole place out.

"Let's go to the deck, first," Alice chirped. At least she got out of her hyper mood. We took some stairs, then more stairs, then even more stairs! Ugh! So high!

Then, in the end, Rose noticed that there were two elevators next to the stairway.

I can't believe how stupid we are.

We walked down a hallway, and I found out that it led to the main deck, the pool.

"Darn. We should've brought our stuff." Alice looked gloomy. Wow. That's rare.

"We could go swimming later! After all, we have one we-"

"Two."

"Two weeks on this thing! We could go swimming every day if you want to!" I tried to cheer her up. Let's just say it _kinda_ worked.

I took a closer look at the area. Wait a minute.

At the farther end of the deck, it looked like people were shooting a movie or something.

"Hey guys. Maybe we shoul-"

"Hey! You three!" We immediately turned around to the person. Some woman with a clipboard was standing nearby, glaring.

"Don't you know it's gonna start soon? And what are you wearing! Definitely not fit for right now!" Oh no she didn't!

"Hey!" Nobody disses Rose's style!

"Change into these." She thrust some clothes at us and pushes us into a door that lead into the woman's changing rooms.

"What the HECK?!" Rose was extremely mad now. "What did you do now!?" She pointed a finger at Alice.

"Alice, do you have anything to do with this?" I asked, pushing Rose's arm down back to her side.

"I don't know anything. I swear. But hey, if the woman said to change, let's do it. I mean, we have nothing to lose, right?" She took one of the bags from me.

"Alice! You said no accidents or mistakes! You liar!" Alice just went into one dressing room. Rose looked at me, and I just shrugged and also went into a different room, leaving a bag for her. I heard Rose let out an exasperated groan. Then she went into another room.

I cautiously opened the bag and peeked inside. Just a clump of black. Then I took the clothing out, and gasped.

A cute navy blue dress poured out of the bag. It was simple, yet chic. The dress was long: it covered my shoes, and it was strapless. I loved it.

I dressed quickly, because I wanted to see their outfits. I'm so glad it fit perfectly.

I gathered all of my clothes and put it into the bag. Then I opened the door and walked towards the mirror, only tripping once!

I took a look at myself, almost not sure if the person in the mirror was me.

As I was still gaping at myself, I heard Alice silently open her door. I took a swift turn with my heel, and gasped yet again.

She looked amazing! A hundred times better than me! She had a short black strapless dress on that showed her curves. It had a red strap in the middle, and when she turned in a circle, I noticed that the red strap made a bow in the back. To me, the dress suited her.

I was busy again complimenting Alice when this time, Rose peeked out of her door. Guess what I did? I gasped, again!

Rosalie's dress had the same colors as Alice: black and red. But it was long and red, and the black was a strap also in the middle. On the back, the strap criss-crossed each end and held the red cloth on the front. She looked perfect, like a model.

I felt so plain and little in their gazes.

"Don't we look great?" Alice patted me on the back.

"Yeah!" I laughed. I hope they didn't notice it was strained.

"I don't know guys. Why are we even wearing dresses right now?" Rose was uncertain.

"Let's go find out!" Alice grabbed our hands and pulled us out the door.

It was already getting darker outside.

"Sunset." Alice commented. The sun was ablaze with colors. Orange, red, pink, purple, the whole rainbow! I stood there, amazed for a moment, and Alice dragged us more, towards the huge crowd.

I saw the woman again. Apparently, so did Alice.

"Excuse me." Alice tried to get the woman's attention.

"EXCUSE ME!" Alice let go of me and poked the poor lady.

"What?!" She looked at us angrily, and said, "Oh my! Makeup, and shoes!"

She lead us toward an area, and made us sit down in front of a line of mirrors.

"Lily, Margaret, Stella, work on them. I'll meet you later." She ordered some girls and then left.

"Hey! Wait!" The woman heard Rose.

"What?"

"Why are we here?"

"Why? You silly girls, you're going to be on the game show! The Cullen Show! Didn't you know that?" She gave us a look, and left.

"Game show!?" we chorused. Then a whole bunch of blush, eyeliner, and makeup engulfed us.

**Ya like? Should I continue? Reviews!!**

**Pics are in profile now!! They'll pick out shoes next chapter, but shoes are in pf now though!**


	2. The Premiere

**OKAY! NEXT CHAPPIE!! They'll actually start filming!**

**The Cullen Show**

**Previously on The Cullen Show**

"_Game show!?" we chorused. Then a whole bunch of blush, eyeliner, and makeup engulfed us._

**Chapter Two-The Premiere**

**Rose**

It took about five minutes for the girls to finish our makeup.

Five. Minutes.

Wow. That's better than me.

I stared at my reflection, transfixed with the mirror. I looked _good_. Hah. Well, better. This girl is amazing.

"So, do you like it?" my artist, Stella, asked hopefully. I checked all around my face: my lips, my cheeks, my eyes. She had put the best shades on by just glancing at me. I'm definitely going to have to ask her about that.

"Wow. Just wow. It's amazing, Stella." She beamed widely, a glow in her eyes. Wow. That made her day.

"Thank you, Miss…" She furrowed an eyebrow, questioning.

"Rosalie." She smiled again.

"Miss Rosalie. Mrs. Harson will be pleased." Harson, eh? At least I know her name.

"Bella! You look fabulous!" I heard Alice squeal behind me. Great. She's in her hyper mood.

"You do too, Rosie-toesie!" Then she started spinning my chair. -A.N. Don't you love swirly chairs?- Ah!! So… dizzy…

"S-stop!" I managed to say.

"Oops." She giggled, and I slumped onto the chair, resting for a bit. Stupid Alice and her need to have fun. Can't she just… relax a bit?

I finally turned back to Alice. Wow! She looked fantastic! Alice's makeup were all based on bright, reddish colors. Bella came up next to her. She looked better! Her makeup was all shades of blue. Pretty!

We all appeared different, and if you first saw us, we would have looked nothing like sisters, since Alice is short with black hair (she would kill me if I said that), I was tall with blond hair, and Bella was average brunette. The only thing that was the same with all of us was that we were extremely beautiful, all in different ways, though. The truth is, we were all adopted by Renee, except for Bella. Apparently, Renee didn't want to have any more children after Bells. So she adopted us instead.

"Aren't these people amazing?" She chirped. Wow, she must be so happy on her looks. We all agreed, and the Mrs. Harson came back.

"Hmmm… good enough girls. No time. We need the shoes." She pulled us into a different section of the set, where there were plenty of clothes and shoes.

**Alice**

OH LA LA!! So many shoes! It's my dream place!

She brought at least three dozen shoes and made us try them on.

"Pick your own." I greedily grabbed a couple, and so did Rose. Bella just stared blankly at the vast amount of fabulous SHOES! Jeez. Is this person really a girl?!

"Here. I'll help you, Bells." She nodded happily.

"Let's get to work!"

So, in the end, I found the perfect match for Bella and me. Rose found her own.

My beautiful shoes had a long heel, and a red bottom. It had sparkly metal circle thingies, and the straps criss-crossed up my foot, and it was all black, other than the inside, which was partly pink. It's exactly my style.

The shoes I picked for Bella (She had no choice. Mwahahaha!) was a light silvery-blue color, and pretty plain. It had crystal studs over the straps, and there was a place in which a piece of shoe held Bella's heel. To my opinion, she looked amazing.

But that's me.

So, you can say I'm the shoe genius. Actually, the clothing advisor. Whatever.

Rose's shoe was simple and black, except the bottom part, which was silver. There was a plain strap across her toes, and a studded cloth held her ankle, and it tied into a pretty little bow.

I must say, though. She did good.

So we ended up with those shoes, and Mrs. Harson came back again, at the perfect time. Jeez, can this person tell the future?? Wow.

"I see you girls picked out some… decent shoes." Uh! That's mean! "Let's go find some accessories! The show starts in about ten minutes!" She hauled into yet another part of the place, and stopped at a table that had a wide assortment of necklaces, bracelets, earrings, everything!

"Let's see… let's start with you…" She pulled Bella over, who yelped, and started scrambling out some necklaces and bracelets, and trying them on Bella.

Finally she found a necklace with light bluish whitish rhinestones on them. Some earrings matched the gorgeous necklace. I couldn't help but squeal. Bella looked fabulous!

"Hmmm… very good, if I must say so myself." She gloated in her own work, then pushed Bella back and pulled me in.

"Whoa!"

Her hands moved wildly, taking this ribbon or that brooch.

She stopped at a set of a simple white pearl necklace, earrings, and bracelet. Oh come on! She could do better than that! But, when she put them on and spun me around to face the mirror, I gasped. Pearls were perfect!

"Yes, yes. Excellent." She then practically kicked me away and grabbed Rose.

Rosalie flicked her hand away, and said, "I can walk perfectly fine, thank you very much!" And she strutted her way towards the accessories. Typical Rose.

She came back wearing medium sized gold hoop earrings, and a gold diamond bracelet to match. I smiled widely. This is going to be fun!

**Edward**

Five more minutes. Only five!

"Places everyone!" I was starting to scramble towards the podiums, but wait. I can't _scramble_. So I swiftly glided instead, all of the girls squealing. I gave a grin causing them to give more girlish screams. Oww… Too high voices.. And definitely not my types.

Jasper and Emmett went to their places, and all of the other girls took their places. There were two… no three girls who were the last people to get on, and weirdly to. Not supermodel-like.

"Jasper." He glanced over, still having a fake smile.

"Didn't you say all of these girls are pretty, and graceful?" He gave a questioning look, and nodded.

"They a-"

"We're starting in five…" He snapped his head back toward the cameras, and I did too.

"Four…" Then the red light blinked three times, then Matt, the host, spoke.

"Hey! Welcome to the Cullen Show. I'm your host, Matt Harrington, and let's meet our guys!" Emmett stepped up first, and a bunch of girls couldn't help but giggle when he flashed a smile.

"I'm Emmett Cullen, age 21." He had that deep voice, not too deep though. Then he stepped back, and then Jasper came in.

"Jasper Cullen, age 19." Someone screamed his name once, but he didn't flinch one bit. I went up this time. Basically all the girls squealed.

"And I'm Edward Cullen, 18." I gave a boyish grin, eyes closed, then stepped back.

"Now then, let's meet our ladies!" He emphasized on ladies, and one girl went up to the microphone.

"Lauren Miller, age 17." She had blonde hair, and a good figure. She giggled girlishly, and curtsied a bit, as told before, and went back to the group.

"Courtney Quigs, age 21." Brunette, pretty. I got pretty bored later on.

"Maggie Dall, age 20."

"Angela Weber, 18." I thought of my brothers. Not technically my bros. Esme adopted all of us because of her need to have children, and she wanted to help us poor babies from suffering. So she took us in, being probably the nicest moms of all time. Hmm… I kinda miss her.

"Kate Goldsmith, age 19."

"Sydney Karande, age 18."

"Jessica Stanley, age 18." That's seven. Okay, end of this. Wait. Another girl was stepping up. What?! I looked at Jasper. He looked confused, like me. I glanced at the directors. They were talking to each other. I went back to the girl.

"Alice Swan, age 19." Whoa. She was _hot_, in a pretty way. Jet black hair, cropped short, and a chiseled out face. Not really my type, since I don't really like older women, even by one year. Probably Jaspers. Another girl went up elegantly.

"Rosalie Swan, 21." Sisters, huh? She was the hottest of the group. Blonde, tall, and gorgeous. I don't really like blondes. Emmett's, definitely. I know, I know, I'm picky. So what?

The next girl tripped. Slightly though, but still, tripped. She caught herself, and steadied herself. The others laughed mockingly, but I thought that little stumble was cute. She walked carefully to the microphone.

"Um… Bella Swan, 17." She blushed furiously. She was cute, with a pretty face and a nice body. Her chocolate hair blew in the breeze when she spun and went back to her sisters. My type, no doubt.

**Bella**

I tripped. I can't believe I _tripped_. In front of those cute boys. TRIPPED. Crap.

I quickly introduced myself, and went back into the haven of girls. Why am I here?! I'm just a confused teenager!

We had interviews next. Oh no.

I waited for everyone to finish, and for Alice to start, but they asked for all of us. I gladly accepted, since hey, it's my sisters! We all tumbled into a room, and I was surprised to see a lot of people.

"Hello, Alice, Rose, Bella," Mrs. Harson sighed.

"Hi," we all chimed, and she gesticulated for us to sit down. We did, and she said, "I have a question that I have been pondering from the start of the show. Who are you?" I gulped, and Alice decided to speak up.

"Mrs. Harson, we were just on a regular cruise trip when you suddenly grabbed us and pulled us into this big mess. We had nothing to do with this show." She looked startled for a second, and one person cleared his throat.

"Mrs. Harson, is this true?" He looked at her straight in the eye, and she jumped at his deep, guttural voice.

"Well, y-yes, I, um, I suppose, Mr. Lareby. I, um, didn't know." Her head fell down, guiltily. Then the Mr. Lareby guy looked at us, and I felt his gaze fall onto me. His deep blue eyes scared me.

"Well, I would have a right mind to fire you. But not now. So, ladies, my name is Mr. Scott Lareby, the director." DIRECTOR?! Fantastic!

He continued. "Now, I have much better things to do, but this is a difficult dilemma. We don't know what to do. Viewers would think it's weird for us to kick you out now. What do you think?" There was an awkward silence.

"Well then, my idea is to keep you until the elimination, which is in about three or four days. Then you shall leave, well, only two. The other one shall… quit. Then you can have a nice, relaxing vacation on this ship, but nowhere near the set. Understood?" We nodded. Good plan.

"Now then, you probably don't know the rules. To cut it short, the girls need to have the boys, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward, fall in love with them. Of course, right now they are pretty confused on why you're here. So, the first two weeks are on this ship, then the next two weeks at a hotel by the beach, and so on. You wouldn't need to know the rest." He looked at us. We looked back.

"Now then, let's have those interviews." He left us, and Rose and I were excused. Wait! NO! Not Alice! I looked at her despairingly, and she giggled, waving back.

Great. We lost one already! I sulked in the corner. Why? Why? WHY?!

"Psst. Bells. Are you okay?" I turned to Rose, and she gazed back.

"Yep." Awww… she actually cares!

"Kay, cause I'm gonna leave you." NOT. She waved, leaving me for the other girls. I sat in the chair, watching her laugh with them. I'm lonely. I pulled my legs up, knees touching chin. I wrapped my arms around them, and watched.

"That's sure a fetal position. You okay?" I jumped, startled by the velvety voice. What the?! Looking up, I saw one of the boys. Edwin, I think.

"Wha?! Oh. Um… hi… Edwin?" A blush crept up my face, and he laughed, a amazing sound. Then he plopped into the seat next to me, sighing.

"Edward." He grinned, and I giggled softly. Whoops. I should listen better. Maybe that's why I'm practically failing everything…

"So, why are you here?" What?

"What?"

"I mean, there's only supposed to seven girls, but now ten?!" He put a dazzling bamboozled face on, and I melted into goo.

"Um, w-well," GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF, BELLA! "Well, the director said that he needed more people, so here I am with my sisters." I tried to put a fake smile, but it felt weird, so I just pouted a little.

"That's a cute little pout," he told me, chuckling. He grabbed my chin, inspecting me. Crimson color filled my face, and I pulled away, embarrased..

"Thanks," I squeaked. What a nice guy.

**Chapter TWO!! O yeah. Sorry guys, but Winston High, my other story, has hit a writer's block. HELP! I know that the latest chappie has a big cliffy, but still…**

**Thanks for tha reviews!! **


	3. Episode Two

**So, here's the update for The Cullen Show!! Yay!! -if you haven't noticed, I'm really happy because both Winston High and The Cullen Show have been updated at last!!-**

**Anyways, the poll results are in!!**

**Q:****Should the Cullen brothers, in the story The Cullen Show, be vampires?**

**Yes!- 12 - 42 Percent of Voters  
**

**No!- 13 - 46 Percent of Voters  
**

**Don't really care... - 3 - 10 Percent of Voters ( I don't know why people would even vote if they didn't care, but I guess it's my fault putting it up...)**

**Unique Voters : 28  
**

**So, even though there weren't that many voters, the Cullen brothers in The Cullen Show are NOT vampires!! I guess '13' really is a lucky number!**

**The Cullen Show **

**Previously on The Cullen Show…**

"_Thanks," I squeaked. What a nice guy._

**Chapter Three-Episode Two**

**Bella**

Ugh. Such a charmer, though.

"So, what's a pretty girl like you on a reality show?" The question startled me-or maybe it was the fact that he leaned closer? Second, definitely the second. His smell intoxicated me. Don't faint, don't faint!

"Um… well, um…" Argh. I'm doing it again. As I said, get. A. Hold. Of. Yourself. So he's cute, who cares? You'll be out of the show, soon. I bit my lip, and continued, snapping. "Shouldn't we leave that for the interview?" His mouth curved into a smile, and I leaned backwards. Good, Bells, good.

The interview door opened, and out poked a head.

"Who's next?!" barked Mrs. Harson. Okay, is it just me, or does this woman have anger management issues?

So, should I go in next? One word popped up in my head: no. But, then I'll have to keep up with this conversation. I had a mental argument in my head. Meanwhile, Rosalie strutted towards us again.

"So, I'll go next, okay?" She smiled, and left. Argh, such a demanding sister. Edward chuckled beside me, muttering something. I picked out "never" and "chance" from his outburst.

"What?" After seeing me narrow my eyes, he stopped short.

"You never had the chance." My mouth twitched. At least we both thought the same.

"Eddie! Hey, baby," cooed an unnaturally blonde girl, who gracefully plopped next to Edward, grasping his attention. She propped up her elbow on his shoulder, and started to twirl her hair casually.

"Um… I'm sorry. Who are you again?" I could hear that he was really uncomfortable. The blonde gasped, putting her free hand to her mouth dramatically. She was a cheerleader/popular girl type, I presumed.

"Why, I am Lauren Miller! Hello? Like, your mom knows my mom!" She smiled. Wait. This is the perfect chance to get away!

"Well, _Eddie_, I assume you are, um, busy right now, so I'll leave you with Lauren," I said, grinning at them both. Getting up, I added a little wave.

"W-wait a s-" Edward stuttered.

"Oh, Eddie! We are going to have like, _sooo_ much fun together!" Lauren butted in. I heard her giggling as I walked down the deck, making sure to stay far, _far_ away from the pool. You cannot believe how clumsy I am.

But, I guess it was a bad idea to stop talking to somebody.

Everybody already made little groups, probably after the interviews were done. I thought about going to the girls Alice was talking to –Maggie and Courtney, I think-, but they were busy chatting with themselves. And, of course, I didn't want to try to make friends with the ones my sister already had. That would be weird.

I looked around for Alice; she was already talking to some girls. Sighing, I thought about going to her for a moment. No, then I would have to follow them around, like a stalker.

So, I stood there, alone. Trust me, it was awkward.

"Hey. Are you one of the three girls who were added to the show?" I turned around suddenly to face another girl. She had a soft looking face, with big hazel eyes and a rounded jaw line. And, not to mention, she was pretty darn tall.

"Uh, yeah, I'm Bella. Swan," I added hastily, smiling tightly. She looked nice enough.

"Angela Weber," she said softly, giggling. Acted nice too, I guess. "So, would I be too out of my own business to say why they added you guys?"

"Oh, no, it's fine!" It was sounding too polite now. "I mean, it was, you know, at the last moment, but they, the directors, I mean, thought there should be like, ten girls instead of seven. To even it off." She smiled.

"Well, that's nice to hear. You're really nice, you know, to talk to me. The rest of the girls have already made groups; so fast! I can't believe why my mom shipped me off to a reality show, anyways." She sighed. "So, what about you? Why are you here?"

Well, believe me, that was a shocker. I didn't even make up a story yet!

"Um, well, er, my sisters-"

"Oh! Those really are your sisters? That's ahhh-maazzing!" A different voice buzzed in, interrupting me. I quickly turned around to see yet another face. "Oh, sorry to interrupt, it's just pretty cool how you have two sisters! I'm an only child." The girl pushed a strand of her curly chestnut hair away from her face. "Jessica Stanley, nice to meet you…?"

I stared for one moment at the woman, and introduced myself as well. "Oh, hi. I'm Isabella Swan, but call me Bella." I glanced over to the other girl. "And this is…" Oh great. I can't believe I forgot her name already!

"Angela Weber, nice to meet you, Jessica." I practically sighed in relief, giving Angela a 'sorry' look. She smiled back, and went on. "We were just talking about how we got here, onto the Cullen Show."

"Oh, that is just _great_! It was my dream to be on T.V., you know, when I was young, who wouldn't? My parents didn't mind; they wanted me gone. I guess I got on their last nerve; you may have noticed; I talk _a lot_." Jessica giggled, well, snorted really. "But, less about me, what about you, Isabella?"

"Bella." She nodded. "Well, um, my sisters basically dragged me here…?" It sounded like a question. "And, I didn't really think we all would get on it, but I guess I was wrong. This show looks pretty fun, I guess." I shrugged my shoulders, and they laughed a little.

And then I noticed that there was a camera just behind Angela.

Okay, well, you may not know this, but I really hate being video-taped and stuff like that. So when I realized that I was going to be on television, I started freaking out.

"Um, well, uh…" So, 'freaking out' for me isn't hyperventilating, just stuttering and such.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I blinked a bit, and saw that the cameramen were focusing on different people now. Oh god, this is going to be a long three days.

"Last interview!" I had completely forgotten about that. I glanced at the room, where Rosalie just strutted out of, and looked back at my new acquaintances.

"Sorry, guys, but I need to, you know, go now." I pointed at the building, and they understood completely.

"Oh, that's fine, Bella. I'll stay here with Angel." Jessica smiled, not even noticing that she said Angela's name wrong.

"It's Angela, but yes, it's okay. We'll just be here." I nodded and left, before hearing Jessica's animated chattering.

I passed Alice while walking to the interview building.

"Hey, Bells." Alice grabbed my arm and spun me around. "I'd like you to meet Sydney and Kate." She gestured to each girl.

"Nice ter meetcha, Bell-ah," one –Kate, I think- said, grinning. She had one of those Midwestern accents, which was really cool.

"Yes, it is," Sydney chimed in. I smiled back. Boy, I'm doing a lot of smiling today.

"Hey. Listen, I gotta go, to have the interview. I'll see you guys later," I spoke casually, and waved to them.

"Okay. Don't worry, it's just a bunch of small-talk questions and cameras and stuff. I'll be here if you need me," Alice told me, winking. I bobbed my head nonchalantly, and left, again.

When I finally got to the door –somehow, when I was talking to Angela and Jessica, I got farther away from the interview building-, Mrs. Harson was there, waiting for me.

"Hurry up, hurry up!" I stumbled into the room, almost tripping, and looked around. There were only two chairs now, and Mrs. Harson sat down in one. "Okay, um, whatever your name is, I'm your interviewer today." I bet she was in a bad mood for almost getting fired because of us. Oh well.

"I'm Bella Swan." I glanced nervously at the cameras around us.

"Alright, Bella, have a seat." I gently landed into the plushy seat. "Don't worry, pretend they aren't there." Hmm. She felt my nervousness. I nodded –I'm nodding a lot today, also- and waited. I couldn't help but notice that a red light blinked on one of the cameras. "Let's start then.

"So, Bella, you have two sisters; Alice and, um, Rosalie. What do you feel about them?" Is that too personal?

"Um, I love them very much; they're my sisters, of course."

"And how would you describe their personalities?" Wait. So we're talking about my sisters? That's fine with me.

"Let's see… Alice would be the excited –in a good way, of course-, nice girl. She's also pretty obsessed with clothes, so she helps me a lot for fashion sense."

"I see… what about Rosalie?"

"Rose is nice as a sister, but I'm probably more compatible with Alice." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Why is that?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Rosalie is awesome! But, I guess, since she's older than me, we act different, you know." I bit my lip nervously, and smiled, tense.

"Okay then, next subject…"

Zooming through the next questions, –they _were_ small-talk questions, just as Alice had told me- Mrs. Harson finally let me out.

"I'm glad to have gotten to know you better, Bella. I hope to see you soon," she spoke in a monotone voice. And with that, when I walked just one step out of the room, Mrs. Harson slammed the door in my face. Jeez. This lady did have problems.

**Okay, so, that's the end of Chapter Three, Episode Two!!**

**I'll see you guys soon, -hopefully- and... er... have a good day!!**

**The Kindergartener**

**P.S. If you did not know, the following stories are on hiatus (as in, discontinued for now to be rewritten, or whatever):**

**Of Bells, Roses, And Alice  
Thank Ya, Mister  
Spice, Salt, and a Whole Lotta Sugar**

**So that means Winston High and The Cullen Show are still up and going. Yep!**

**P.P.S  
Ugh. Just because I deleted the past ANs, because they were bothering me, the reviews are messed up... Ugh.**

**:D**


End file.
